Ron's Horrible Summer Break
by Dean'sGal1979
Summary: I'm horrible at summarys but the gist of it is that ron wakes up feeling yucky and his sickness goes from bad to worse. Someone may even catch this sickness
1. Ron, Are you Alright?

**Hahaha I said I would be doing another Suite life fanfic but I didn't say I would do it right after I finished Bedridden in Suite 2330. Aren't I evil. Anyway, this one is a Harry Potter Fanfic and You'll get to understand why it's called "Ron's Horrible Summer Break" Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable characters, but if I did it would be AWESOME! Enjoy the story. Please review to. I only got 28 reviews for my last story and more reviews makes me write more. Thanks. Set in the summer before 4th year. By the way, in my Harry Potter fanfics, the "no magic outside school" thing does not exist. (Fact that the Quiddich World Cup happened ignored) OK I'll shut up now.**

**Ron's Horrble Summer Break**

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was in his bedroom at the Dursley's house packing for his trip to the Burrow. He was so excited to be going to Ron's house. Dumbledore had finally agreed that Harry could spend the entire summer at the burrow, but he just had to stay at the Dursley's for 1 week because Dumbledore said that he wanted Harry to go so his relatives "wouldn't worry". Harry couldn't wait to see Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and Mr+Mrs. Weasley again. They always had so much fun at the Burrow. Quidditch, Wizards Chess, eating Mrs. Weasley's cooking, teaching Ron's dad about the muggle world, and with Hermione around He was pretty sure she would make him do his homework. BUT he was one step ahead of her. He had finished his summer assignments that morning. _Take that Hermione._Harry Thought as he closed his trunk, and made sure Hedwig was safely in her cage. Mr. Weasley was coming for him at 11:30 and it was 11:25. _Thank god Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley are out for the day and had enough trust in me to leave me here. If I wasn't here Mr and Mrs. Weasley would wonder where I was._Harry mused to himself as he dragged his trunk down the stairs. He dragged his trunk and Hedwig into the living room and sat down on the sofa. All he could do now was wait. Just then green flames appeared in the fireplace and Mr. Weasley came into view.

"You ready Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked him.

"You bet." said Harry. Mr. Weasley waved his wand and the trunk and Hedwig disappeared.

"I sent them to the Burrow so we don't have to carry them through the fire." Mr. Weasley answered the stunned look on Harry's face. Harry nodded and took a pinch of floo powder. He threw the powder into the fireplace, stepped into the flames, shouted "The Burrow." and disappeared. Mr. Weasley on the other hand went back to the Ministry of Magic.

At the Burrow Mrs. Weasley was in Ron's room trying for the billionth time that day to get him out of bed. Now it was 11:25 and Harry was going to be there any minute. When Harry's trunk and Hedwig appeared in the kitchen she had thought she would go tell Ron, who she hoped, would be out of bed by now. Mrs. Weasley's son was still in bed. She sat down on the bed and rubbed Ron's back.

"Ron, Sweetie, get up. Harry's going to be here any minute." Mrs. Weasley told her son. Ron moaned and sat up in bed. Hermione and Ginny entered the room with shocked looks on their faces.

"Ron. You're still in bed at this hour?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded.

"Yeah, why? What tibe is it?" He asked. No one noticed that he sounded like he had a stuffy nose.

"11:28, Harry's going to be here any second." Mrs. Weasley said. Just then they heard Harry's voice float up the stairs.

"Hello? Ron? Mrs. Weasley? Hermione? Ginny? Where are you?" Mrs. Weasley opened the door to Ron's room and called down. "In Ron's room Harry!" She heard Harry run up the stairs. When he saw her he smiled and hugged her.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley. What are you doing in Ron's room?" Harry asked. Mrs. Weasley's face turned from a smile to a concerned look.

"Trying to get Ron out of bed." Hermione supplied for her. She went up to Harry and hugged him. Harry looked confused.

"OK I know Ron loves to sleep, but even he wouldn't be sleeping at this hour. I mean it's almost the middle of the day." Harry said.

"Tell Ron that." Ginny said. She walked up to Harry and hugged him. Harry nodded and looked into Ron's room. He saw that he was sleeping. He turned to the other three and grinned.

"This is going to be fun." He whispered. He went over to Ron and turned to Ginny and Hermione. "Come here I need your help." Harry whispered. Ginny and Hermione went over and Harry motioned for them to stand next to him and grab the edge of the bed. Ginny and Hermione, knowing exactly what Harry was planning, grinned and grabbed the edge of the mattress.

"On three." Harry whispered. "One...two...three." Ginny, Harry, and Hermione flipped the matress over and Ron yelped and tumbled out of bed. Ron emerged from the other side of the bed and faced Harry, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Hi, Ron." Harry said cheerfully. Ron grinned and hugged his friend.

"Hi, Harry." Ron said. Harry and Ron broke apart and Harry studied Ron's face. Harry noticed that his best friend looked pale, and his eyes were red and puffy. Harry looked at Ron with concern.

"Ron, are you alright? It's 11:30am, even you don't sleep this late." said Harry with concern in his voice. Ron shrugged.

"I don't know. I'b just exhausted." Ron moaned. He coughed and leaned against Harry for support. Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley.

"I think we now know why he didn't want to get up this morning." Harry said. Mrs. Weasley nodded and waved her wand so that Ron's mattress and sheets were back on the bed.

"Sorry about flipping your matress Ron. We just thought that you didn't want to get up, so we just threw you off instead." Harry explained. Ron nodded.

"It's OK. I would have done the sabe thing id your position." Ron said. Harry grinned. Mrs. Weasley reached up and touched Ron's forehead which was hot to the touch.

"Ron, why didn't you tell me earlier that you weren't feeling well. I would have let you stay in bed and sleep all morning if you had just told me. Then you wouldn't have had to be annoyed by me coming to make you get out of bed every 10 minutes." Mrs. Weasley asked. Ron shrugged. Harry and Hermione exchanged concerned looks. Ron had never ever got sick since they had known him unless you counted the slug incident. They were worried. Mrs. Weasley summoned a thermometer. It came zooming through the door and into Mrs. Weasley's hand. She put the thermometer under her youngest son's tongue. Instead of beeping like muggle thermometers this thermometer produced smoke that read the temperature. If someone had a fever the numbers would be red, and if someone didn't have a fever the numbers would be green. In Ron's case red numbers came out of the thermometer saying 103.7 (AN: All temperatures are going to be in fahrenheit). Mrs. Weasley gasped as she read the temperature.

"103.7! Harry, help him back into bed and I'll come up at lunch time with some soup for him, and sandwiches for the rest of you. Harry, do you know where Mr. Weasley is?" Harry turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"He went straight to the Ministry right after he saw me go through the fireplace by floo powder." Harry explained. Mrs Weasley nodded. Harry turned back to Ron.

"Come on Ron. Let's get you back into bed, alright." Harry said. Ron nodded. Harry and Hermione helped him lie down and tucked him into bed. Ginny muttered something about going to help Mrs. Weasley with lunch and left the room. Harry ruffled Ron's hair. Ron moaned. Hermione looked at Ron with a stern look on her face.

"Ron, why didn't you tell your mother that you weren't feeling well? You know you should always tell someone when you're not feeling well." Hermione said. Ron coughed.

"I know but I didn't tell her because I didn't want her to fuss over be. She always fusses over us whed we're dot feeling well. The worst part of it is dat she's always asking us if we need anything."

"What's wrong with her asking you if you need anything?" Hermione asked. Ron looked at her.

"Because udless we're asleep or bake her go away untill we call her she cobes up and asks if we deed adything albost every 10 or 15 binutes. Tell be dat's dot addoying." Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I agree that is annoying." said Harry. "But at least you live with someone who actually cares about you. Last time I was sick which was when I was about 9, I had caught a really bad cold and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon did absolutely nothing to help me feel better. When I met your Mum I really wished that Dumbledore had left me on your doorstep instead of the Dursley's." Ron and Hermione looked at their friend in shock.

"I had doe idea that your relatives were that bean to you. I bean I dew dey were evil but dot even dey shoud be dat evil. Mum will be interested to hear dis" Said Ron. He sneezed. Hermione coujured a box of tissues out of the air and gave Ron a couple of tissues.

"Here Ron, blow your nose." Hermione said. Ron blew his nose and was able to breathe a little better.

"Thangks Herbiode." Ron sniffed. Mrs. Weasley came up to the room with a tray topped with chicken soup for Ron and sandwiches for Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. There were four glasses of pumpkin juice on the tray too. She put the tray on Ron's bed.

"Here's your lunch, kids." Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny walked in behind her mother. Ron sneezed.

"Bless you, Ron." said Mrs. Weasley. Ron sniffed.

"Thangks, Mum. Mum?" Ron asked.

"Yes sweetie?" Mrs. Weasley paused in the doorway on her way out.

"Harry and I have sobethinkg to tell you." Mrs. Weasley came back and sat down on the edge of Ron's bed.

"What is it sweetie?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ron looked at Harry and his best friend nodded his approval that he could tell his mum how the Dursley's treated him when he wasn't feeling well. Ron took a deep breath.

**DUN DUN DUN DUN. How will Mrs. Weasley react when Ron tells her how the Dursley's treated Harry? You can never know when i will update because I never right on a schedule my next update could be sometime later tonight. See ya later, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	2. Lunch, Dinner, and Talks

_I do not own anything except the plot. By the way, someone told me in a review that there are typos. They are NOT typos. I'm typing that way on purpose. That's the way a character is talking with a stuffed up nose. Okay, here's the next chapter you've been wating for since like ever. Oh by the way. I Updated chapter two. That's why It still says chapter 2. Still two chapters, but I updated it, because I forgot to put a file for chapter three. Apparently, during the time I started this, I had forgotten that there already was a chapter 2. So I'm just updating the first chapter 2. Long story short, I made chapter 2 longer._

Ron's Horrible Summer Break  
Chapter 2

"What is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She had no idea what her son was talking about, for only Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione knew that the Dursley's were evil. Ron coughed. He felt horrible. Ginny rubbed his back, and Harry and Hermione looked on with concern written on their faces. Now that they knew he was sick, the two friends realized that Ron did sound very stuffed up.

"Mum, Harry ndever actually recieves proper care at the Dursley's." Ron said. He sniffed and blew his nose again. Mrs. Weasley looked confused.

"I know that sweetie, everyone knows that the Dursley's are horrible." Mrs. Weasley said.

"There's bore to it thand that, Mum." Ron said. His mother still looked confused, so Ron continued to tell her about the Dursley's never properly taking care of Harry when he was sick as a child. Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry.

"Is this true?" she asked. She gasped as Harry nodded his head yes. "Oh Harry!" she moaned. "That's horrible." She hugged him.

"I know it is." said Harry. "I wish they didn't hate our world so much, but they'll never have anything to do with it." They were interrupted by Ron's coughing. He couldn't seem to stop. Mrs. Weasley handed him his pumpkin juice and he sipped it until his coughing subsided. Mrs. Weasley rubbed his back. Ron sniffed and picked up his spoon. Even though he was sick, he still seemed to have his regular appetite, which was a good sign. His mother ruffled his hair and left them to eat their lunch, glancing at Harry with a concerned look on the way out. Ron sighed.

"She took thatd bedder thand I thought she would." said Ron. It was true. He had expected his mother to call up the Ministry of Magic and get the Dursley's arrested for child abuse at the very least, but she had just simply said that was awful, and left without a word. As the four of them started their lunch, Ron actually seriously debated on whether or not to sneeze or cough on Harry without anyone realizing it, so that Harry could experience what it felt like to be taken care of when ill. He decided against it. Who knows, Harry would probably get sick anyway considering they were sharing the room for the rest of the summer, and he didn't want to be that mean to his friend. No one should go giving their best friend an illness. Ginny finished her lunch quickly and went to her room to read for a while

As lunch progressed for the trio, Hermione got into school mode.

"So, Harry, I don't suppose you've been able to work on your summer assignments at all, because you've been at the Dursley's. I expect you to get them done early, so you can have the rest of the summer to do whatever you please." Hermione said in her no-nonsense voice. Harry grinned, this is what he'd been waiting for.

"Actually, Hermione, I finished the last of my summer assignments this morning before I came to the burrow, so I'm not going to worry about picking up a quill at all this summer, except to write to Hagrid or-" He looked around to make sure no one was listening. "-Sirius" he whispered. Hermione looked astonished and pleased at the same time. Ron just looked dumbfounded. "Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?" Ron whispered. Harry grinned, but then frowned in concern.

"Why are you whispering, Ron?" Harry asked.

"_Cough. _I think I bay be getting a sore throat, plus I've beed coughing for the past hour. I feel horrible. _Sniff._" Hermione felt his forehead and frowned.

"I'll be right back." She said and took the tray with the now empty dishes downstairs to the kitchen. When she returned, she was carrying a basin of cool water in her hands. Mrs. Weasley was behind her. She put the bowl on the bedside table. Mrs. Weasley dipped a cloth that she brought with her into it. Then she started washing Ron's face with the cloth. Her son sighed in relief as the cool cloth hit his feverish face. Mrs. Weasley smiled gently. She loved taking care of her children when the were not feeling well, especially now, because she never got to spend any time with them anymore now that they're now either at Hogwarts, Romania, or Egypt. She only got to see them during the Christmas holidays and during the summer. She noticed Ron looking at her through tired blue eyes.

"Mum, did Herbiode tell you to come up here with the basind?" Ron asked hoarsely. Mrs. Weasley smiled at her son. She understood why he thought that. Hermione had come down to bring the dishes down and apparently Ron had thought that she had been going down to tell his mother that he was burning up. She hadn't. She just came down, put the dishes on the counter, and turned to go back upstairs, when Mrs. Weasley had asked her to help with the basin and cloth. She told her son as much, and Ron relaxed. Mrs Weasley finished bathing Ron's face and hands and tucked him in.

"I want to take your temperature again, alright." Ron nodded and opened his mouth. Mrs. Weasley placed the thermometer under his tongue and the four of them waited for the result. The thermometer issued red numbers again and displayed 103.7 once again. "Your temperature's the same as it was an hour and a half ago, Sweetie." Ron sniffed and sneezed "AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO! AH-AH-AH-AHCHOOOOOOO!". What he didn't realize was that he sneezed in Harry's direction. No one noticed, but once Ron had realized what he had done, he didn't mention it. He hoped that Harry wouldn't get sick. Even though that it would be awesome for Harry to experience what a real family does when one of their members is sick, he didn't want him to get the flu. The most that Ron would guess that would happen to Harry was a headache. He got those all the time. He didn't want his friend to get the flu. _Oh, well._ _Maybe he won't get sick. Maybe the sneezes missed him. Even if it didn't, I'm not going to tell him that I gave it to him. He was right next to me all through lunch, so he's probably expecting to get it anyway. Though I hope not._

"Why don't you try to get some sleep, Dear. We'll be downstairs if you need anything alright." Mrs. Weasley said. Ron nodded and coughed. He drifted off to sleep, and dreamed about winning the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup.

* * *

Ron awoke a few hours later to someone shaking him gently. He opened his eyes and saw his mother sitting on the edge of his bed. Ron smiled weakly at his mother.

"Hi, sweetie," said Mrs. Weasley. "How do you feel?"

"_Cough. Sniff. _Horrible." Ron croaked. He looked around. "Where are Harry and Herbiode?"

"Harry and Hermione are downstairs. Why?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"_AH-CHOO_. _Sniff. _Ugh. Just wondering. AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO! _Cough. Cough. Cough."_ said Ron. Mrs. Weasley ran her hand through her son's hair.

"Ron, you slept for quite a while, do you feel like any dinner?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"_Cough, Cough, Cough. Sniff._ Sure. Could you pass be sobe tissues? I deed to blow by dose." Ron said.

Mrs. Weasley nodded, grabbed a few tissues, and handed them to her son. Ron sat up, took the tissues, and blew his nose. _I really hope Harry doesn't wake up feeling like this tomorrow. Then I would end up feeling guilty._ Ron thought to himself as he blew. After he blew his nose, he fell into a coughing fit. His mother handed him a glass of pumpkin juice that she had brought up with her, and rubbed Ron's back as he sipped it. He then heard his friends climbing the stairs. Hermione had a tray of soup in her hands, and both Harry and Hermione had surprisingly changed into their pajamas. Ron was alarmed.

"Oh no. I didn't get you two sick, did I? AH-CHOO!" He asked. Ron grabbed a few tissues from the box on his bedside table. He blew his nose once again and leaned back against his pillow. Harry and Hermione shook their heads.

"No, Ron. We just wanted to keep you company, and as you're in bed, we might as well be comfortable." said Harry. Ron smiled. Hermione went over and set the tray on Ron's lap. Before he could dig in however, Mrs. Weasley stuck the thermometer in his mouth.

"Sorry I did it without warning, Ron, but I need to take your temperature again before you eat." She took the thermometer out. "Your temperature doesn't seem to want to go down, but It's not going up either. I'm going to take that as a good thing." Mrs. Weasley said. "Call me if you need anything, alright, Ron."

Her son nodded and she left him with his friends. As she passed Harry, she thought he seemed a tiny bit paler than earlier, but she shrugged it off as a trick of the light, and went to start dinner for the rest of the family. Harry and Hermione's dinners were on the tray as well, so the three of them dug in, and chatted amongst themselves, Ron having to stop talking frequently to cough or sneeze. Luckily, he turned away from BOTH of his friends. As dinner progressed, Harry seemed to become increasingly tired. Hermione commented on this, but Harry insisted that he just went to bed too late the night before due to trying to finish his Potions essay, but finally giving up, and finished it that morning. Ron and Hermione seemed to accept this answer, and dinner went on without any additional mention of Harry's health.

* * *

After dinner, Mrs. Weasley came up and took the tray away. The Trio talked for a couple more hours, and then Mrs. Weasley came up once more to announce that it was bedtime. She took Ron's temperature again and found his temperature had gone down to 103.6. Not very much, but at least it went down instead of up.

Hermione bade Harry and Ron good night, and went down to the room she was sharing with Ginny. Mrs. Weasley tucked Ron in, and kissed him on the forehead.

"I hope you feel better in the morning, Ron." Mrs. Weasley said. Ron smiled. Then frowned and sat up. He felt a bunch of sneezes coming on. He grabbed a bunch of tissues and put them up to his face just in time.

"ACHOO! HASHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOOO! ACHOO!" Ron sneezed. Mrs. Weasley pulled some more tissues from the box on his bedside table, and gave them to her son. Ron blew his nose, threw the tissues away, and laid back down. Mrs Weasley tucked her son in again, kissed him on the forehead again, and, after saying goodnight to Harry, left the room. After she was gone, Harry approached Ron's bed and sat down on the edge of it. Ron rolled over and faced Harry. Harry smiled at Ron.

"Hey, Ron. How do you feel?" Harry asked.

"Sick." Ron moaned. He started coughing again and sat up so he could breathe. Harry rubbed Ron's back until the coughing subsided. Ron sniffed, reached over for the tissues and blew his nose. When finished, he threw them away and laid back down. He realized that this was the first time he and Harry had been alone all day. He decided to take a chance and tell him what had happend at lunch.

"Harry, I have to tell you sobething." Ron whispered.

"What is it, Ron? Does anything hurt?" Harry asked, standing up and checking to see if Ron's temperature had elevated in the last twenty minutes. Ron smiled. He knew his friend thought that this had something to do with his flu, and in a way it was, just not the way Harry thought.

"No, Harry. I'b fide. I just deed to tell you sobething." said Ron. Harry sat back down on the bed and waited for Ron to begin. Ron took a deep breath and looked His friend in the eye. "Harry, remember after lunch and I had that sneezing fit before I took by afterdoond dap?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, that was a huge sneezing fit. Good thing you didn't try to keep those in." said Harry. Ron smiled.

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but I sndeezed ind your directiond during that fit. So you're probably going to ged sick ndow too." said Ron. He braced himself, ready for the worst. Harry smiled.

"Is that why you looked like you were having a panic attack when Hermione was mentioning my increased tiredness?" Harry asked, chuckling. Ron nodded, looking apprehensive.

"Ron, It's okay, I'm not going to kill you." Harry grinned. Ron relaxed and then sat up.

"Harry, I'b going to ask you sobething, and I want a truthful answer, okay?" Ron said. Harry nodded. "Do you feel sick ad all?" Ron looked so serious that Harry decided to tell him the truth.

"Now that you mention it Ron, I am starting to feel a bit under the weather." Harry said.

"Oh, no. By toborrow bordig, you're going to feel mbiserable. _Cough. Cough. Cough._" Ron moaned. Harry put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's okay, Ron. I was kind of expecting to get this anyway. It kind of seemed unavoidable as we're sharing a room." Harry said. Ron nodded and yawned. "Go to sleep Ron. You need your rest." Harry pulled the covers over Ron as he got comfortable.

"Thanks, Harry. You get some sleep too. You look like you deed id." Ron whispered. Harry then got into bed and both of them fell asleep.


	3. Harry, Are You Alright?

_I own nothing. Let's get on with the story_

Ron's Horrible Summer Break

Chapter 3

When he woke up the next morning, Ron felt the same as the day before. He slowly got out of bed and went to use the bathroom. When he came back into his room, he saw that Harry was still asleep, but he was pale with feverishly flushed cheeks, and his nose was running a bit. Ron went back to the bathroom, and took about eight boxes of tissues. He placed four boxes on his own bedside table and put the other four on Harry's. He also conjured a trashcan for Harry, so that he wouldn't have to get up every time he had to throw out a tissue, which would most likely be a lot. Ron was about go get back into bed, when he realized that he should probably tell his Mum that Harry was sick. He left the room again and went downstairs towards the kitchen. Ron made it to the kitchen and then had a small sneezing fit, which caught his mother's attention.

"ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! _Sniff! Sniff!_ Ugh." Ron sneezed. Mrs. Weasely looked up from her housework and was shocked to see Ron standing behind her.

"Ronald, what are you doing out of bed!" Mrs. Weasley asked, as she helped her son into a chair.

"_Cough! Cough!_ Combeing downd to ged you. _Sniff!_" Ron whispered hoarsley. His throat felt horrible. "I got up to use the bathroob, and whed I cabe back, I doticed that Harry was looking a bid pale and his dose was rudding. I'b positive dat he caught by flu. I cambe dowd here to ask you if you could wake hib up, and baybe take his temperature. I already put about four boxes of tissues on his bedside table. He's going to deed theb." Ron said. He coughed to clear his throat, and looked at his mother. Mrs Weasley had a small smile on her face. She put a hand on her son's shoulder.

"You did the right thing, Ron. Come on, lets get you back upstairs and into bed, and then I'll wake Harry up and try to figure out what's wrong.

"ACHOO! ACHOO! Ugh!" Ron sneezed again. Mrs. Weasley handed him a few tissues. "Thangks, Mum." He blew his nose, and threw the tissue away. Mrs. Weasley helped him up and led him to the stairs. Ron had to stop on almost every landing to catch his breath, cough, or sneeze, but Mrs. Weasley didn't mind. She stayed by her son, and rubbed his back to help him get his breathing back under control. When they finally reached Ron's room, Mrs. Weasley helped Ron into bed, and started to gently shake Harry awake.

When Harry woke up, he realized that he had cought the flu from Ron. He was hot and cold at the same time, he felt like he had to cough and sneeze, he was so congested he could barely breathe through his nose, and his throat was feeling a bit scratchy. Add the fever and headache, and the result was a very miserable looking thirteen soon to be fourteen year old boy. Harry felt so horrible that at first he didn't realize that someone was shaking him gently. After a few seconds, he heard Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"Harry, wake up sweetie." She said. Harry sniffed, rolled over so he was facing the direction of the voice, and opened his eyes. Mrs. Weasley was sitting on the edge of his bed, with a concerned look on her face. "Harry, are you alright, sweetie?" she asked. Harry sat up in bed.

"_Sniff! Sniff! Sniff! Cough! Cough!_ I'll be fide, it's jus the flu. I'b able to take care of byself. ACHOO! Ugh! I've taken care of byself whed I wasn't feeling well for by whole life with the Dursley's. Besides- ACHOO, ACHOO, ACHOO- Ron deeds you to take care of hib. _Sniff!_" Ron heard what Harry was saying and got out of bed.

"Listend, Harry. I didn't want you to catch by flu, bud ndow that you have it, I'mb kind of glad. This is your chandce to experiendce sombeonde taking care of you whed you don't feel well. _Sniff!_ ACHOO!" Ron said.

"Bless you, Ron, and you're right. I haven't experiendced what it was like to be cared for whed dot feeling well, bud that's okay. I'b fully capable of taking care of byself." Harry croaked. His throat was obviously not happy about all the talking. Ron tried to persuade Harry one more time.

"Harry, I kndow that you're able to take care of yourself, bud you don't have to. Let Mum, Herbionde, and Giddy help you feel bedder." Ron said. Harry thought it over for a few minutes, and decided to let the Weasley's and Hermione take care of him.

"Alright." said Harry. Ron and Mrs Weasley smiled.

"Oh, Harry, I put four boxes of tissues on your bedside table dext to you glasses. You're going to deed theb. I also conjured you a trash cand." said Ron. Harry saw the tissues and trashcan and smiled.

"Thanks Ron." Harry croaked. He laid back down and closed his eyes.

"Sorry, Harry, but you can't go to sleep yet, I need to take your temperature. Then you can go back to sleep while I fix breakfast." said Mrs. Weasley.

"M'kay." Harry moaned. He opened his eyes. Mrs. Weasley conjured a thermometer out of the air and placed it under Harry's tongue. The thermometer beeped and Mrs. Weasley took the thermometer from Harry's mouth.

"103.7. The same as Ron's was yesterday." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry felt a few sneezes coming on. He sat up, grabbed a few tissues, and put them up to his nose and mouth just in time.

"ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!" Harry sneezed. He blew his nose, threw the tissues away, laid down, and pulled the covers over himself. Mrs. Weasley kissed him on the head.

"Try to sleep, Harry. I'll send Hermione and Ginny up with breakfast." said Mrs. Weasley. Harry nodded, rolled over, closed his eyes, and fell asleep. Mrs. Weasley turned to Ron and helped him into bed. Ron laid down and let his mother tuck him in. He smiled weakly at his mother.

"I didn't think he was going to give ind so easily. I was sure he would dendy dat he was evend sick. _Cough! Cough! Sniff!_" said Ron. Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"I was right there, so he probably knew that he couldn't fool me. Now, why don't you try to get some sleep, and I'll send the girls up with your breakfasts in a little while, alright?" she said. Ron nodded and curled up under his covers. Mrs. Weasley kissed him on the head and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Once she got down into the kitchen, she found Fred, George, Ginny, and Hermione up and ready for the day.

"Hi, Mum. Where have you been?" asked George.

"Upstairs taking care of Ron and Harry. We have two patients now." said Mrs. Weasley. Looks of concern appeared on all four of the faces in front of her.

"How did Harry manage to get sick so quickly? We just saw him yesterday. He played quidditch with us." said Fred.

"Ron and Harry are sharing a room. Harry was going to catch it eventually. They're with each other all the time." Hermione answered. The twins seemed to accept this answer and started to have their own private conversation.

"Hermione, Ginny, I'll make breakfast for you and the twins, and then I'll start breakfast for our patients upstairs. When you two are finished, would you take their breakfasts up to them?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Hermione and Ginny nodded enthusiastically. "Thanks, girls."

"No problem, Mrs. Weasley. We will do anything to help you take care of them." said Hermione. Fred and George, who seemed to have reached an end to their discussion, added,

"We'll help in any way too, Mum, the first being that we won't play any pranks, or blow anything up until Harry and Ron are fully recovered." said George. Yeah, we'll stay quiet. Both of them are bound to have killer headaches and they most likely don't need any help making them worse." said Fred. Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"That's very thoughtful of you, boys. I appreciate it, and I'm sure that Harry and Ron will appreciate the silence too." she said. As soon as Hermione was finished, she grabbed Ron's tray, and started upstairs.

"I'll see you in Ron's room. Alright, Ginny. I left you Harry's tray." said Hermione. Ginny nodded and smiled. She was fine with giving Harry his breakfast, but she just wanted to finish her own.

Hermione smiled as she walked into the smallest bedroom, and saw Ron in bed. He looked so vulnerable. Hermione set the tray down on a chair, sat down on the edge of the bed, and genly started to wake Ron up.

Ron woke up to Hermione's voice gently telling him to wake up. He opened his eyes to see his friend sitting on the edge of his bed, and smiled weakly.

"Bornding, Herbionde." Ron whispered. "_Cough! Cough! Cough! Sniff! _ACHOO! ACHOO! Ugh! Could you pass mbe sombe tissues?" Ron asked as he sat up in bed. Hermione nodded and handed a few to Ron. "Thangks." Ron said. He blew his nose until it was clear and leaned back against the pillows. "Harry up yet?"

"No, Ginny is coming up shortly with his breakfast, I thought that she could have the privalige of waking him up. Speaking of which," said Hermione, picking up the tray she had brought with her and setting it across Ron's lap. "Here's your breakfast. Why don't you eat it while it's still warm." she said. Ron nodded, picked up his spoon and started on the porridge. He was just about to put the first spoonful into his mouth, when Ginny opened the door with an identical tray in her hands.

"Morning, Ron. How do you feel?" Ginny asked.

"Ndot mbuch bedder." said Ron as he sipped his pumpkin juice. Ginny shot him a concerned look, set Harry's tray on a chair by the bed, and woke Harry up.

"Harry, wake up." said Ginny. Harry moaned softly and opened his eyes. Ginny was sitting next to him on the edge of his bed, and running her hand through his hair. "Hi, Giddy. _Sniff!_" Harry whispered. "Could you pass be by glasses. I'b pretty buch blind without themb." he asked. Ginny nodded and gave the glasses to Harry, who put them on and sat up in bed. Ginny rubbed his arm comfortingly, and set the tray on Harry's lap. Harry picked up his spoon and began to eat.

"I'm sorry neither of you are feeling well. Hermione, Fred, George, and I will do anything and everything to help Mum take care of you." said Ginny. Ron groaned at the mension of Fred and George. "What is it Ron? Are you okay?" Ginny asked. Ron shook his head.

"How are Fred and George gonna help us feel bedder?_ Sniff! Sniff!_ All they kndow how to do is mbake ndoise, blow stuff up, and pull prandks. ACHOO! Ugh. Could I have andother couple of tissues, Herbionde?" Ron asked. Hermione gave him a few and Ron blew his nose.

"Fred and George said that they would stop their hijinks until you're fully recovered." said Ginny. Ron and Harry visibly relaxed at this statement, and breakfast went on without incedent.

As soon as the breakfast things were cleared away, Harry and Ron rid themselves of as many sneezes as possible, blew their noses until they were clear, and curled up under the covers, facing eachother. Hermione and Ginny had gone downstairs to let the boys rest. The girls had taken their temperatures before they left and there was no change for either of them.

"_Cough! Cough! _Harry, I'mb sorry you caught the flu fromb mbe." Ron said.

"_Sniff! Sniff! Sniff! Cough! _It's okay Rond. I kndew I was going to catch it soonder or lader." Harry whispered hoarsely. The door opened, and Harry and Ron looked over to see Mrs. Weasley coming to check on them.

"How are you two feeling?" she asked. She sat down on Ron's bed and felt her son's forehead.

"I dond't feel good at all." Ron moaned. "I'mb hot, I cand't breathe through mby ndose, I have a horrible headache, mby throat hurts, and ndither mbe ndor Harry cand stop coughing and sndeezing." Ron croaked. Mrs. Weasley looked over at Harry.

"What about you, Harry?" she asked. Harry was sitting up in bed, and had a few tissues over his face, ready to catch a sneeze.

"ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! _Sniff! Sniff!_ Ugh. Sambe as Rond. _Sniff!_" Harry sniffled. He threw the tissues away, grabbed some more and blew his nose. As soon as he threw those tissues away, he realized that the trashcan was overflowing with tissues. He waved his wand and the tissues in his trashcan disappeared.

Ron had somehow fallen asleep again. Mrs. Weasley covered him up and kissed her son on the head. "Get some rest, Sweetie." she whispered. She then turned to Harry, who looked positively miserable. She sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his arm gently. Harry moaned. He looked like he needed the comfort of a parent. She took her apron and shoes off. She figured the housework could wait for a few hours, or at least until lunch. She leaned against the headboard next to Harry and pulled the covers around them both. Then, she took his glasses, folded them, placed them on the bedside table, and wrapped her arms around her patient.

"Go to sleep, Harry." said Mrs. Weasley. "You need your rest." Harry snuggled down and curled against Mrs. Weasley, glad for the warmth. He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes. Mrs. Weasley stayed with him even after he fell asleep. She had no idea that someone was watching her.

Ron watched as his mother comforted Harry. This is what he had wanted for his friend. He wanted Harry to experience what it was like to have a mother comfort him. Ron smiled as he drifted off to sleep, thinking his friend was getting just what he needed.


End file.
